Messenger
by thecelestialspiritmage
Summary: Who knew that a blue cat could be so successful as a messenger, and who knew that a few letters could turn into something much more? nalu. au. based off of my other one shot.


**a/n:** _I h_ _ope you like the first chaper of my new story! It's based off of the one shot that is posted on my account, so go check it out! This story will follow that plot, but will obviously be longer and have more detail. Enjoy!_

* * *

Lucy lifted her arms high above her head and stretched them to the sky— or ceiling in this case. Another long day at her job, _Sorcerer's Weekly_. She loved it, writing all day was her passion. But it can also be stressful, and not to mention hand cramp inducing too.

She dropped her pencil on the paper that contains her newest article in the making. This time her boss, Jason, asked her to do a full report on a new restaurant opening in town. It was called _8-Bit Café_ , and overall a great experience. They actually make the food right in front of the customers, so that added on to her satisfaction with the whole experience.

Opening her now pencil-less palm, Lucy stretched it out and used her other hand to massage the middle of it. Writing for hours on end can really take a toll on your well-being, she thought. Lucy glanced over to the clock located on the left, and did a sigh of relief when she realized her shift was over.

Gathering her papers and notes into her bag, she exited out of her office and into the main building **.** Waving goodbye to some of her coworkers, she stepped outside into the fresh air of Magnolia.

It's been a few weeks since she's moved to the city, and Lucy loves every bit of it. To the people, the stores, and to the restaurants, there was never a dull moment. She feels free almost, after being trapped in her mansion along with her father for the majority of her life, it's nice to get a change of scenery.

As she was walking back to her apartment complex, she heard the familiar shouts by the skippers steering the boats floating on the river to be careful to not fall in. Like always, she assured them she was fine. She was, anyways. A little pinch of excitement by taking risks were always nice.

She reached the familiar entryway of the building, Fairy Tail. The doors were made of glass, with their logo printed white on it. It was homey in the inside, with wooden tables and couches decorating the lobby. The current owner is named Makarov; a sweet and dependable elder, yet he barely reached the height of her knees.

"Ah hello, Lucy. How was your day?" He asked her when she entered.

"It was fine like always. Boring and tiring, but okay nonetheless," She told him, smiling sweetly despite the negative reply.

Waving goodbye to gramps, she trudged over to the complex's elevator to go to her apartment. When Lucy got in the contraption, she pressed the button to go to the seventh floor. As it moved upwards, she leaned on the wall and sighed. Lucy was about to pass out from exhaustion, and all she wanted to do was take a nice, hot bath and work on her new novel, _Rave Master._

Her novel, was an ongoing story that Lucy hopes to get published one day. In her opinion, the storyline was extremely interesting and unique. It starts out with the main character, Haru Glory, who turns out to be a "Rave Master," hence the title, and along with his partners, Elie, who has amnesia and needs to get her memories back, and Plue, a white snowman-like dog, or a "bug" in Elie's case. They meet friends and enemies along the way and end up in many hardships.

With hearts in her eyes and daydreaming about her novel, Lucy forgot about her surroundings and almost stepped on a cat.

A _blue_ cat, to be exact.

She tried various methods to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She's sleep deprived, so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if she was hallucinating.

She squinted and blinked, once, twice, and a third time. Nothing happened. She repeated the process, but this time shaking her head and rubbing her eye. Alas, the cat didn't change colors.

"It's time to get out the big guns," Lucy told herself and the cat, then she pulled out her smartphone.

She searched for color blindness tests, and took a few. "It says I can almost see as well as a hawk, so I guess you are blue, huh little guy?"

Lucy squatted down and rubbed the cat on his head. Looking at the green collar— or bandana, she noticed the cloth had two white wings on the neck of it, almost giving it a cartoony appearance that the cat could fly in a fictional world. Pulling on it, she realized that there was a name tag connected to the knot in the front.

"So your name is Happy?" She asked the feline. "It does suit you. It almost looks like you're grinning at me."

Happy meowed in response, and rubbed the side of his head in her palm, purring in satisfaction.

"Hmm, it looks like your owner lives in this apartment complex too," Lucy looked at Happy as if he could respond to her. "Well I'll just leave you be for now. I'm sure you'll return home in no time."

She sat there for a few minutes playing with the cat. In those short minutes, she became attached to the cat and almost wanted to take it in with her.

"Sorry buddy, I have to go now," Lucy gave the cat one last pat on his head and got up from her crouched position. "Bye, Happy," She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside.

As soon as she got inside she immediately went to her bedroom and dropped her bag on her desk. Lucy entered her bathroom to get the hot water starter for a relaxing bath.

After discarding her work clothes, Lucy soaked in the hot running water.

"What a cute cat," She pouted. "I want a blue cat too."

Finishing washing up, Lucy stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a white towel around her small frame. Opening the door to her bedroom, she froze in fear as she spotted a moving shadow outside of the window. It moved slowly, almost _crawling_.

Peering slightly, as to try and spot the figure without moving and getting caught, the intruder suddenly jumped into the light cast from her bedroom light. With her heart beating a mile a minute, Lucy opened her flinching eyes and almost started sobbing at what she saw.

" _Happy_! You scared me so much!" She accused the intruder, with tears crowding in her eyes.

Lucy opened the window, and grabbed the feline. She ran her fingers through the soft, blue fur. Hugging Happy tightly, she sighed and walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Sorry Happy, but I think it's time for you to go to your own home now," Lucy set the cat on the floor in the hallway outside and closed the door behind her.

Sighing, she trudged back to her bedroom and got changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts. Lucy decided that this was enough excitement for the night, and went to bed instead of writing.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Waving her hand to her bedside table, she reached to try and stop the annoying beeping. Instead of finding the hard plastic she was expecting, she felt something soft and warm.

Yelping, Lucy immediately sat up, and became sobered from her deep sleep. Slowly turning her head, she sighed in annoyance when she found exactly what was expected.

"Happy," She goaned. "Why are you _here_?"

The feline blinked at her, teasingly, as if he was thinking how crazy she was for talking to a cat like it could actually answer.

Getting up from her comfy and warm bed, Lucy lumbered to her desk containing her collection of papers and chapters along with her writing utensils. Grabbing her favorite Heart Kreuz pen and a piece of notebook paper, she slammed them on her desk and sighed.

"Well Happy, I guess it's time to see what's up," She told the cat and began writing a note to his owner.


End file.
